KAITO Reborn
by Hitomisuko
Summary: 8 years KAITO was out cast by the company of his inventor who denied his existences and disowns him . The programmed and the files inside of him was supposed to be erase while his body was supposed to dispose. Somehow he was save from the tragic event and Kaito wishes to find out the truth. Joined the journey as KAITO search the truth of his existence and discover what is love like
1. Prologue: Subjected to be delete

KAITO Reborn

Prologue Subject to be delete

Although it seemed decades since then I could still remember it like it was yesterday. I was very sure back then I was done for. It was a nightmare.

8 years ago

Somewhere in Tokyo.

Right after I was created and programmed I was put into a test. Everyone around me was such in excitement they didn't seem to care to let me rest but instead all of them hurriedly put me into demonstration. They ordered me to sing using specifics notes and lyrics so I obeyed to them.

Ah, I never knew how my voice sounded like. It sounded a bit deep and rough. Upon hearing me sing they looked overjoyed and clapped in unison. They seemed to be satisfied and announced that I should release my first album very soon. Everyone cheer in agreement and they seemed so happy about it I wonder what's the fuss about.

One of the groups who looked a lot younger compare to the other came to me. He has a short messy raven hair, sharp chin and noticeable fake and large spectacles. Is this some sort of trend nowadays?

"Hello, your name is TARO. I'm your master and I'm the one who designed and programmed you." The man said. The name written on his name tag was 'KENJI SATO' which he wore with pride.

"Master?" I repeated.

Ah, so he's the one who created me.

"Yes, you're a sort of robot design to sing for us all. You're a mark a new era for our music industry" Said Kenji-san, he looked so happy with so much emotions and things I could never understand.

I frowned a bit. I was a bit clueless back then. He laughed and put me into stand by mood. A standby mood is some sort of sleeping in human term but it's a bit different. I could not sleep; the standby mode is like updating information in my head while I still conscious of my surrounding. I can hear every single detail around me even though my eyes are closed. So, I don't really called that as a sleep even though Kenji-san told me to sleep

Right after I was put into standby mode Kenji-san placed me inside the enormous glass tube full with blue-ish kind of liquids. They didn't supply me any oxygen as I am not human. So, I don't really need any of the oxygen.

One day I heard they returned into the room talking about how bad my reputation was. They were shouting and yelling at each other about things I don't understand. I couldn't recognnised any of them though. The only person I could recognised was Kenji-san. Kenji-san voice sounded so low it was hard for me to recognised his voice at first. He was appologising to someone while the others kept yelling at him. They went on for hours and refused to listen to Kenji-san explanation. After what it seems like forever they left the room and everything went silent again.

Those people return again the next seemed in distressed about me for some reason. I wonder what it was about. I hear footsteps coming towards this room along the hallway, the door was swing open and with a loud 'bang' the door was slammed back behind them.

"What ever shall we do with him?" That voice…I recognised his voice…It was Kenji-san.

They were discussing something so softly I could barely hear them saying to each other and yet. Their voice seems so clear to me. They must be talking about me. Kenji-san, my master is my creator who programmed me into _this._ They talked as if I was not here at all. I'm right here master. I'm right here inside this enormous glass tube, you created me in the first place remember?

"What do you mean what should we do with him!? He is a total failure! A failure to our brilliant creation! He should be delete and erase every single file of him!" The man who seems like Kenji's-san boss shouted at him.

I frowned at the statement. Whatever did they mean by that? Was it something I did? But I did what I was told to do! I sing for them just like they wanted me to! Just because the song I sing wasn't receives by the community very well they shouldn't do this to me!

So, why? Why? Why must they shut me down all of the sudden just right after I was born into this world…?

"Shut him down!" the other voice shouted in agreement with earlier statement.

Then, I could hear the door was slammed shut again. The people must have left the room, just when I thought I was alone again I heard someone sighs, that person was alone with me in this room.

"I suppose it can't be helped" The man said. Ah, it was Kenji-san. I was so positively sure that he won't abandon me. After all, he is my master right? He will help me to make things right and maybe upgrade or reprogramming me for more improvement. I'm sure after that everything will be fine again…

Kanji-san walked towards me, I could hear the click of his heels walking at my direction, and his steps were slow as if he was dragging the time. What happen to my cheerful master? Surely, he wasn't planning to shut me down and erase my existence right?

Master please don't...

"I'm sorry TARO…"

With that being said he pressed the red button and shut down the programmed inside of me. That automatically end everything that I once was.


	2. Chapter 1 Reprogrammed

**Chapter 1 Reprogramming**

I can neither see nor feel anything. My whole world was in pitch black and it was so lonesome. I suppose this was how death felt like…Still; I have this huge urge to move my body and to be set free from this prison. Yes, I wanted to be free, I wanted to be able to see the world! Not that it matters any more since after all I'm pretty much dead. So, I should act like it…

Hmmm?

Was it just my imagination or did I really hear what think it is? I think…I just heard a voice... The voice sounded so soft for me to hear when suddenly it became crystal clear to me. Was it possible for a dead to even hear things?

"Ah, professor stops taking away my precious leek!" A high pitched voice called at the top of her lung.

"Now, now Miku behave yourself or you might ruin the poor leek!" another voice interfere with my train of thoughts.

What's the meaning of this? Dead people weren't supposed to be able to hear this when their body stop functioning! Speaking of functioning why am I being able to think and conscious around my surrounding now? Unless…

Someone reviving me from my own death…

Was that it? Am I truly being revived?

"Prof! Give me back my leek~~!" The high pitch voice said with a whining tone.

I want to live…I want to live! I—I can't breathe…It's hurting my chest so much…

"Stop! Miku! Stop! You're one bad girl!" the other voice scolded the girl name Miku.

Air…I need air…I groaned in pain as I try to engulf the air into my_—_lung! No _—_what's going on? I just swallowed a huge amount of water instead.

"Prof! Look! Look! He's moving!" The girl exclaimed.

I could feel myself drowning with the amount of water I just intake. I'm struggling to breathe properly as more and more water pouring into my lung. When breathing was becoming such a chores? It's tormenting me and more importantly…Since when did I need oxygen to live?

"He is? Ah! He is! Quick Miku get the microchip I told you about in the other room!" The girl name Miku ran out from the room. Judging by the tone of the person that Miku called Prof, he sounded as if he was in the state of panic. I couldn't care less about him as I was too preoccupied with myself. I feel so terrible as if I was dying all over again but the pain was double compare to my first one. I was too into myself I didn't notice the sound of the 'click' as the door of my tube was wide open. The water immediately escaped from the tube as it splashed around the room. My body collapsed on to the floor with a loud 'thump'.

When I tried to breathing again I finally get the taste of the air; everything happen so quickly it make me coughed out all the water inside of my lungs. It was a terrible feeling. I was wheezing non-stop choking with my own breathing. Then, what seems like forever I can finally be able to stabilise my breathing.

"Hold on! I will get spare clothes for you!"

I crack my eyes open as my sight was greeted by a bright and blinding light. My vision was a bit blurs so I blinked once. Twice. Finally, everything becomes clears to me. The first thing I saw was the white floor tiles with a blue-ish kind of liquids pooling around the floors. I can finally see my surrounding; it has been such a long time since the last time I was able to see the world. Ever since the day my creator decided to put me into standby mode everything went grimly dark. To make it even more worst my creator decided to shut me down for good…

My lips curved into a small smile…

It feels good to be alive again.

"Oh my! You're shivering very badly!" A woman voice exclaimed with a loud gasp, there was slight of shock in her voice.

Am I? I didn't notice that at all until she mentioned it. She was right…I am shivering…I could literally see my own breath when I exhaling the air. As my adrenaline when low everything hits me at once. The sharp pain took a toll of my whole body. I feel so terribly cool and yet the inside of my body feels like it was burning on fire. My eyes were shut close as I trying to resist the pain that overtook my whole body. I hissed in pained. My whole body feels numb. I have such a bad luck to have all the bad things to fall onto me at once. I couldn't stop shivering as my teeth clattering together.

"Hold on! I get you some towe_—_AH! Thank you professor!" The woman thank to whoever person that handed her the towel.

"Here Luka! Hurry up and help me get him dry!" The professor said anxiously.

The professor took my hand and places it across his shoulder. He wraps his hand around my waist and pulled me up with all his might. I tried to look up at him to have a good look of my saviour but I can't. I feel so terribly weak. I couldn't move a muscle. I catch a glimpse of a woman with a long rosy hair approaching me, she wrapped me up in a warmth towel with delicacy, the way she handle me ever so carefully as if I was about to shattered into thousands pieces of glass...

"Oh no, his skin is freezing cold! Luka ge- " I couldn't hear what he said next, my ear couldn't pick up the words and my vision started to fail me as everything become blur…

"Hey! Don't die on me just yet!" that was the last thing that echoes through my mind before I surrender myself to the darkness.

* * *

><p>The very air that I breathing in now wasn't the same air I have breathed in before. There was a mixed of medicine scent filled the air. I heard something soft as if it was speaking to me…Perhaps it was a voice?<p>

"_I'm sorry…"_

I was right it was a voice, the voice sound very familiar to me. I wonder who it was belonging to… However, I couldn't help myself but to notice the voice sounded so nostalgic to me somehow. It was as if I knew who the person really was. The problem now is why must I felt this way? I could hear the owner of the voice started to sobs when it reaches the breaking point.

"_I'm very—very sorry...It wasn't supposed to end this way..."_

Indeed he sounded so familiar...Who was this person again?

"Hey..." Another voice chirped in as it echoes through my head.

"Wake up..." The voice called.

I woke up upon the called; my eyes quickly darted at the unrecognised figure. It was a man. He has broad shoulder and neatly combed raven hair; he wore a white coat with a name tag on it. His lips curved into huge grins.

"Hey..." His hazelnuts eyes look right into mine as he studies me. He was being calculative and looked very thoughtful before he pulled himself away from me. This person _—_whoever he was he by the way he was behaving earlier indicates that he was very concern regarding my well-being.

"What happened?" I asked for the first time.

I forgot how deep and rough my voice sounded like and that alone was enough to make me shock of my own voice. I must have looked somewhat funny as the person in front of me gave out a low chuckled.

"It looks like your system immediately shut down right after I successfully revive you. But its fine now…You don't have to worry about that same old problem anymore…It took a long of time but I successfully reprogrammed you"

Reprogrammed? What's that supposed to mean?

"You're the one who reprogrammed me?" I repeated at his obvious statement.

The person grinned grew bigger than before. "Yes, I did…Welcome to your new home…"

* * *

><p>The early rays of morning sunlight beamed down through the translucent sapphire curtain in the room, I shifting slightly as I squinted my eyes shut against the unwanted light, I groaned deeply, not quite wanting to awaken from the comfort of the bed… I just wish to continue my deep slumber but I can't…Sadly to say the professor should be coming soon and have a look at me before he could officially declared that I'm in good health and meet the other members in the house.<p>

Apparently now, since I've been reprogrammed my body will feel tired if I spend too much energy, the professor told me to sleep to regain my energy just like what human do, that was one of the many improvement they did with me, back then I don't even need to sleep because I don't feel tired but now I do. Just that thought alone was enough to make me sounded like I'm becoming more and more like human. The door was creaked open revealing a rather tall man in his late thirties enter the room, he wore a name tagged with 'Akai Satoshi' written on it.

"So, how was your day Kaito? Feeling any better?" Professor Satoshi asked as he sat on the chair near the patient bed. Professor decided to call me Kaito instead of my original name because I can't seems to remember what my old name was.

"I feel a bit cold but other than that I'm quite fine I suppose" I replied to him and earned myself a loud 'hmm' from the professor.

Ever since I was revived from my sudden shut down I felt a slight cold even though it's the middle of summer, the professor couldn't figure out as to why I felt the way I do, my body temperature has return to a normal temperature so I should feel a bit better. I guess that's one of unsolved mysteries in this world. Because of this the professor didn't have a choice but to provide me a winter clothes instead of summer, he even gave a long blue scarfs that matched my hair colour.

When I was born into the world for the first time my master and my inventor (Professor corrected me to call him an inventor instead of creator) have never showed me how I looked like, Professor Satoshi was the first person who revealed to me what I look like, I looked almost exactly the same as human, except at the fact that I have an usual hair and eyes colours compare to the rest of the normal people would look like. I have navy blue hair that matched my eyes colours ever so perfectly; my hair was a bit longer than Professor's hair which framed my face nicely. Professor once told me that I looked dashing and attractive. I guess that's a good thing? I don't know…I still quite new to this and not used to talking with people…

According to Professor I was reprogrammed to updates necessary information that I should I know and also to improve myself with the current technology, the reprogrammed also helped my body to fight back with virus? I don't what that meant but apparently back then I was easily affected by my surrounding I could get sick very easily, he also mentioned that the programmed that he installed inside of me allow me to have feelings like a normal human would feel like. Meaning to say it was supposed to make me into more 'human'

I never understand why it's so important to these people to have me in the first place. Why are the invented me in the first place if they're planning to throw me out. I wonder why and I know just the person who can provide me with an answer for this question.

"Professor do you happen to know who is my inventor? I would like to know why I was created in the first place…" The professor smiles grew wider than usual, as if he was waiting for me to ask this question this whole time.

"Unfortunately, Kaito I didn't know responsible who created you into this…But whoever this person is he is genius! Every part of you in your body— although I'm not quite sure how— it works like a real human organ! I mean look at this…" he handed me what looked like an x-ray.

"What's this?" I asked a bit clueless when I held it to myself and take a good look of it. It's have a very funny looking urgh-thing printed on it.

"It's your heart and it looks just like normal human heart. Your heart help to pumped oxygen inside of you…" he replied with a bit of astonishing tone in his voice, it seemed that he was trying his best to not get too overly excited.

This is ridiculous…Someone trying to make me into human? Why someone would went to the extent of making a heart for me!

"This is wrong— very wrongs I—I mean when I first created I don't even breathe like I am today!" I accidentally let my thought slipped out from my mouth. My master never made a respiratory system for me to breathe that as far I can remember. Someone— probably after I was shut down was modifying me while I was out. That's the only assumptions I could make out right now.

"I'm sorry Kaito I'm afraid I can't give you the answer you seek for. You were brought here in my team's care with force…"

My eyes went wide, I blankly stared at him…The Professor seems surprised at his own words too; he quickly covered his mouth with his hand and stay silent.

Is that how much unwanted I am? Was I not worth it enough to live to these people? I couldn't bear the thought that Professor was forced to accept me in his care. I turned away from him and looked down at the white bed sheet. I gritted my teeth in anger as my fists tighten into a ball. Why are they doing this to me? Why must my master invent me if I was meant to be thrown away after I lost my value to him.

"B-but don't worry Kaito you're—" He was hesitating for a while as if he was holding something back from telling me, probably something important. I ignore my own anger earlier and looked back at him.

"Couldn't you at least figure out his whereabouts? I mean he's my inventor after all I can tell you his name and—" I was cuts in before I could finish my sentence.

"REALLY!? I can help you find him if you tell me his name and I could probably meet him in person and ask everything I should know! That man! Whoever he is he has done something beyond the current technology we have now! I have been searching for him for so long but to no vail!" It seems that he returned to his usual cheerful self.

"I'm sorry… I was overreacted but still you get what I mean…Ahem..." said the professor as he compose himself trying his best to not be to be too happy about it, still I can see the endless joys in his eyes. It must be important for him too as it is to me.

"So, what's his name?" he asked me politely, his smiles grew wider as his lips stretch from ear to ear. At this I smiled back too.

"His name is—" suddenly it hits me, I tried to remember the time when I saw master with his name tag on his coat but it was blurred. I tried to remember it again of my inventor but the image of my inventor and his name was still blurred…

"I—I can't remember…" I shuttered at my own words.

Upon hearing this, Professor Satoshi smiles faded.

* * *

><p>Hello and welcome to my version of Vocaloid's world! I have been reading Vocaloids fanfic lately and I was really disappointed when I can't find any good fan fiction of Vocaloids from Kaito point of view from his 'rejected' event in the industry back in 2006. Not only that I also noticed that how some people make Kaito looks like a super duper cool seniorbrother to the Vocaloids members where in in real life that Kaito was actually rejected by most of the community back when he first released in Japan. OuO So, I thought to myself if no one wanted to make it into a story I guess I should do it then! By the way, I'm sorry for the short length of the story…I used to focus on the length of the story than quality so yeah…My other story is a complete failure thanks to how 'lenghty' it is. Now, I would to try something new by writing the first person point of view and to make it not 'lenghty' and focus more on the quality of the story instead. I hope its quality enough though because I put my heart into it! So, yeah… ahem! Review please? ;3


End file.
